memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Black Canary/Dark Arrow/Chapter 2
Both Typhuss and Earth-2 Laurel arrive in the Arrowcave as Rene scoffs. And the trouble arrives Rene says as he looks at the team. Earth-99 Felicity looks at Typhuss. No, you are the trouble Rene, you hold a grudge and you don't give people second chances and I am tired of your attitude Typhuss says as he looks at Rene. Typhuss looks at Earth-99 Felicity. Yes Felicity, can I do something for you Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-99 Felicity. She looks at him. You and Rene always fight, just like on my Earth Earth-99 Felicity says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Earth-99 Felicity. Wait, my doppelgänger and Rene's doppelgänger fight, you don't like to see people fighting, I'm sorry Felicity, I didn't mean to upset you Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-99 Felicity. She looks at him. They always fight over something on my Earth Earth-99 Felicity says as she looks at him. He look at her. We do the same thing on this Earth and his attitude gets on my nerves, a lot and it drives me crazy Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-99 Felicity. She looks at him. Well we should get back to finding Oliver's evil doppelgänger Earth-99 Felicity says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at the team. Time to get back to work Typhuss says as he looks at the team. They nod as Rene is still pissed off about having Earth-2 Laurel there with them. In an area of the base Rene is hitting the punching bag as John walks over to him. You wanna talk about what's bothering you? John asked as he looks at him. Rene looks at him. Its about Laurel, why do we need her help on this one, hoss, we can do this one on our own Rene says as he looks at John. John looks at him. Laurel can help us, she has changed Rene and she helped us defeat the Ninth Circle and maybe you should give her a second chance like Typhuss has John says as he looks at Rene. Rene looks at him. No never I am not giving her a chance to stab us in the back Rene says as he looks at John. John looks at him. You are holding a grudge against Laurel, the rest of us aren't going to do that and even Typhuss has been known to hold a grudge against the officers from the Equinox but he has let go of that John says as he looks at Rene. Rene looks at him. So you want me to just let it go, after everything she did to us Rene says as he looks at John. Its called forgiveness Rene, even Laurel can change and are you just going to stay mad at her forever, don't you want to let the anger go, move on and not keep things bottled up inside John says as he looks at Rene. John leaves as Rene thinks. At the area Barbara and Earth-99 Felicity are working on locating the Dark Arrow as Typhuss looks at them. Did you find anything yet Typhuss says as he looks at them. Earth-99 Felicity looks at him. No not yet, I know keep working Earth-99 Felicity says as she looks at Typhuss. Then he turns to Barbara. I'm worried about Kira, I shouldn't have left her alone Typhuss says as he looks at Barbara. I've contacted Will and he sent a team of marines to escort Kira Barbara says as she looks at him. He looks at her and thanks her. Thank you, to the Arrowcave right Typhuss says as he looks at Barbara. She nods. Kira is never afraid to be around the dangers I bring as a Starfleet officer and a vigilante, she says she is used to it Typhuss says as he looks at Barbara. Barbara looks at him. But? Barbara says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. I worry about her, my jobs do bring danger but I always save her and protect her, no matter what comes at me Typhuss says as he looks at Barbara. Curtis looks at him. Even if it risks your Starfleet career? Curtis asked as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. That's right, Kira comes first before duty, career before anything Typhuss says as he looks at Curtis. Rene looks at him. And now you're in hot water with Fleet Admiral Akaar Rene says as he looks at him. Then Earth-99 Felicity chimes in. Akaar doesn't like me, I don't like him and my Starfleet career is none of your business Rene Typhuss says as he looks at Rene. I found Oliver's evil doppelgänger Earth-99 Felicity says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Earth-99 Felicity. Where is he? asked Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-99 Felicity. She looks at the screen. At your apartment building Earth-99 Felicity says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at the team. Suit up Typhuss says as he looks at the team. They get ready. At his apartment building Dark Arrow sees the squad of marines guarding it as he smirks. They are no match for me Earth-86 Oliver says to himself then fires arrows at the marines. They return fire at him but Dark Arrow easily defeats the marines guarding the entrance to the complex, and walks into the complex and the marines at the top floor hear the elevator dinging as they power up their particle rifles along with the SCIS officers the doors opened and one of the marines is bleeding and he falls down dead as Dark Arrow shows up and they fire at him but he shoots them with arrows, as he grabs one of them and snaps his neck and shot the door as it sparks and he kicks it open and Kira attacks him and she tries to run but he gets out an arrow and shot her in the leg as she winces in pain and he walks over to her as Kira gets out her Bajoran phaser but he kicks it out of her and shot it with an arrow and it sparks as she looks up at him. What the hell are you doing Kira says as she looks at him. He removes his mask to reveal its Oliver as Kira is shocked by this. Oliver, why did you kill them, you are a hero Kira says as she looks at him. He grabs her by her arm. Wrong Oliver Earth-86 Oliver says as he looks at her. He knocks her out with a sleeper hold and he puts her on his shoulder and takes her away.